


Tidbits

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: My collected fills for prompts and requests, and other short tumblr fic.  Pairings and warnings will change chapter to chapter, please mind the tags/notes.





	1. Together, Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt “I love you, please don’t go” from the Angst/Fluff prompt list. Things go a little bit differently when Anakin sees Obi-Wan off on his mission to Utapau.

“Obi-Wan?”

 

The older man turned and offered him a small, inquisitive smile as he stood in the light of Coruscant’s midday sun.  The words were on the tip of Anakin’s tongue, spoken so frequently over the years, _May the Force be with you._   But today they caught there.  Today, when he opened his mouth to say them, the anxiety he’d been fighting back welled up again and closed around his heart, squeezing painfully tight.  Instead he said, “I love you, please don’t go.”

 

The silence only lasted a moment, though it felt much longer as Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, his brows climbing.  His voice was hushed, “ _What?_ ”

 

Anakin was sure he must’ve looked as shocked as Obi-Wan did—he hadn’t meant to say the words.  But there was no taking them back now and, once again, he needed to explain one of his outbursts to his former master.  Gaze dropping to his feet, Anakin swallowed around the lump in his throat with difficulty; dimly he became aware that Obi-Wan had closed the distance between them again.  “There’s a voice in my head,” he began haltingly, “That’s what it feels like, sometimes.  Telling me…”

 

Telling him not to have this conversation.  Whispering that if he tried to tell Obi-Wan even half of the persistent worries that plagued him, he would never understand.  That he would lose him forever.  It was so easy to listen to, to let it persuade him.  It felt safer that way.  Anakin shook his head as if that might quiet the fears; it never did.  “I’ve been listening to it a lot lately,” he admitted quietly.  Obi-Wan’s hand closed warmly on his shoulder as it had just minutes before, and he took a shuddering breath to force himself to speak again.  “But there’s another voice, too.”  

 

He risked a glance at Obi-Wan; brows knit together with a slight tilt to his head, the other man’s gaze was so gently curious that he almost couldn’t bear it.  Obi-Wan’s voice was as kind as his eyes, “And what is that one saying?”

 

Dangerous things, tempting things.  Things that he dearly wanted to believe, but required so much more risk.  His eyes pressed closed as he considered his answer…he had already come this far.  “That I’ve heard you say before, that if—” a steadying breath, “—if _someone_ had asked you to leave the Order, you would have.”  He didn’t dare open his eyes as the words tumbled out of him.  “And that if _I_ asked you to stay, now, you might—”

 

And then Obi-Wan was kissing him.

 

His eyes flew open as the words were smothered, rolled closed again as he saw that he wasn’t imagining it.  The solid weight of Obi-Wan’s hand at the nape of his neck, drawing him down, the faint scratch of his beard as he deepened the kiss; it was all real, all happening, and Anakin went dizzy with relief.  When Obi-Wan parted from him he didn’t stray far.  “That’s enough now,” he murmured warmly, thumb stroking Anakin’s cheek as he cleared the rasp from his voice, “I understand.”    

 

Anakin’s lips curved in a small, hopeful smile as he touched his forehead to Obi-Wan’s.  “Then you’ll stay?”

 

“No.”  Before the fear could rise again Obi-Wan pressed another quick kiss to his lips.  “But I won’t be leaving you here, either.”

 

Relief and confusion both flickered over Anakin’s face.  “Obi-Wan?”

 

At some point Obi-Wan’s hand had moved to his hip; he tugged Anakin forward with it as he retreated a step.  “It seems I’ll be following orders as you do again,” he teased gently, flashing a brief, fierce grin, “We’ll take Grievous together.”  Another step toward the hanger bay.  “And then we’ll figure everything else out that way, too.  Alright?”

 

“Yes,” he nodded, following Obi-Wan out of the shadowed hall and onto the waiting cruiser, “Yes, alright.” 


	2. Why Did it Have to Be…? Obi-Wan/Anakin, Indiana Jones AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for FromDreamsToEmpires’ birthday this year, this is an Indiana Jones AU featuring a fluffy little scene about Professor Kenobi and his assistant Anakin getting an unexpected visitor in their tent.

The rain currently pelting their tent was an inconvenience to their trek but one that Anakin could think of as cozy, as long as they were inside and dry.  The insistent jabbing at his ribs?  Not so much.  Then came Ben’s voice, low and harsh, “How are you sleeping through this?”

 

A last—particularly forceful—jab and Anakin groaned.  “I’m _not_ ,” he corrected, wrenching an eye open to look at the other man, “Why are you doing that?”  Why he was on the other side of the tent instead of on their shared bedroll would be his next question.

 

“Doing what?” Ben asked, blinking owlishly for someone still holding the walking stick he’d been using to prod his companion.  He followed Anakin’s answering gaze to the implement and had the grace to look a bit sheepish.  “No, not—” he let the stick drop, “not that.”

 

Rubbing at his eyes, Anakin couldn’t help thinking he hadn’t gotten enough sleep for this.  “Then what?”

 

“ _That!_ ”

 

As if taking the rasped word as a cue, a slight…squirming drew Anakin’s attention to his own stomach.  “Oh,” he murmured, carefully propping himself up on an elbow, “Hey, buddy.”  From across the tent he could just hear Ben repeating the words to himself sarcastically. 

 

The snake coiled around itself a little tighter, raising its head.

 

“Aren’t you beautiful?” Anakin murmured, admiring the ruddy spot patterns on its otherwise pale scales.  This time Ben groaned loudly and Anakin turned his head in time to see him roll his eyes.  Trying to stifle a laugh, “What?”

 

Ben seemed torn between leaning forward and scooting back, tensely holding his position after a few aborted movements.  “There is a _snake on you_ , and you are…are…” gesturing helplessly with both hands, “cooing at it like it’s a baby!”

 

He did laugh, then, tilting his head consideringly at the creature.  “It may well be, by the size of it.”

 

“Anakin,” he sighed, his tone telling Anakin that he’d missed the point.  “What is it doing in here?”

 

“Probably the same as us, just trying to get out of the rain,” he chuckled, half-shrugging, “and cuddled up to me for the warmth once it worked its way in.”

 

“Snakes do not _cuddle_.”  The creature reared up higher then, head curving back and beginning to twitch to the side; one shallow strike at the air and Ben catapulted himself backward.  “There, see?  It’s clearly dangerous,” motioning toward the closed tent flap, “Now get rid of it before it gets its venom into you!”    

 

Anakin held very still and tried to keep his voice calm, more for Ben’s benefit than the snake.  “Okay, first of all—this is a constrictor.  So no venom,” winking, “and _very_ snuggly.”

 

“You’re not doing yourself any favors,” came the flat reply.

 

Shaking his head with amusement, “Second, it’s reacting to your hostility right now.”  He nodded sympathetically toward the snake.  “You’re making it feel threatened.”  As if to illustrate the point, the snake helpfully made another shallow strike at the air. 

 

“ _I_ feel threatened!”

 

Slowly, Anakin raised a hand in a placating gesture.  “Alright, alright…”  With the ease of long practice he drew the snake’s attention with his left hand before seizing it with his right, fingers holding securely just behind its head; its tail thrashed briefly before stilling again.  “Sorry, buddy,” he told it regretfully as he crawled awkwardly toward the flap of the tent, holding it away from his body, “but the professor makes the rules.”  Unzipping the flap one-handed was a clumsy affair but he managed it, gently depositing their visitor outside before closing the tent up—a bit more securely—again.  Turning to the other man, he held up his empty hands.  “There.  Will you come back to bed now?”

 

Narrowing his eyes at the bedroll, Ben allowed after a moment, “Once you check it for more snakes.”   

 

Anakin pressed his lips into a thin line and Did Not laugh at the command, merely began to comply, making sure that Ben could clearly see as he peeled back the blanket layers.  Eyeing them revealed no more snakes, but he began to smooth over the layers with his hands just to make sure.  Observing lightly, “You know, I’ve watched you befriend a komodo dragon—those are apex predators, Ben.”  He slipped under the blankets this time before jerking his thumb over his shoulder.  “That guy won’t even be five feet long when he’s done growing.” 

 

Ben still looked skeptical, but crawled cautiously forward.  Grousing, “I’m not having this conversation again.”

 

“Alright…” he pacified, turning down the blankets invitingly.  “Come on, we’ll zip up for extra protection.” 

 

Shooting Anakin a last glare, Ben got into the open side of the bedroll.  “I’m never going to get back to sleep after that,” he muttered, jerking the blankets up as he tried to settle himself.

 

“Just listen to the rain,” Anakin suggested, leaning over Ben to capture the zipper-pull, “and trust me to do my job.”  The bedroll’s zipper traveled more smoothly than the tent’s had.  “That’s why you bring me, remember?  _You_ get us safely through the temple ruins, once we actually get to them, and _I_ keep you unmolested by the local fauna along the way.”  He offered a playful smile before sinking down, remaining draped over Ben beneath the blankets.

 

Annoyance fading, Ben found himself struggling not to return the grin.  Instead he chided gently, “You’re enjoying this too much.”

 

“Probably,” came the unrepentant reply as Anakin nuzzled into the curve of his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please check out Vulpesarctica’s [lovely art](https://vulpesarctica.tumblr.com/post/164726508292/jerseytigermoth-jerseytigermoth-ok-this-is) that was also a part of the inspiration for this.


	3. Do You Ski What I Ski? Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a fill for a request from a list of winter prompts, for Obikin; “You’re my hot ski instructor and I’m failing the bunny hill.” Fluff, humor, Modern AU.

Ben shook his head, fighting back a grin at his pupil.

 

The younger man had hired him through the lodge the day before, older than most of the first-time skiers that he taught.  And to all outward appearances he was in desperate need of instruction.  Despite seeming to pick up Ben’s initial rundown of the basics fairly well, Anakin had spent the entirety of the previous day achieving more and more spectacular wipe-outs on the Bunny Hill.  After most of their second day spent in much the same way, Ben had pulled them off the slope to work with Anakin on his balance and steering again. 

 

Anakin’s arms windmilled wildly before, over-correcting, he lurched forward and drove his ski poles deep into the snow to keep himself upright.  Ben scrubbed a gloved hand down his face to hide his smile.  “Alright, Anakin,” he called over the other man’s panting, using his poles to unlock his heel bindings and step off his skis, “I think we should try something a bit different.” 

 

“Okay.”  Anakin nodded, dragging in a long breath through his nose before carefully standing up straight again.  “What’s that?”

 

“I’ve found a lot of first-timers tend to rely on their poles too much.  So…”  Gathering the other man’s poles from him, he cast them away; Anakin tracked the movement, surprise written across his face.

 

Looking back at Ben, “Ah…what will I use now?”  

 

Ben grinned, stepping around behind him.  “Just your hands.”  A quick glance around told him that their area had been all but deserted of other patrons; it was getting to be meal time.  His hands closed on Anakin’s shoulders, “May I?”  When he got a nod he molded himself to Anakin’s back, claiming the other man’s hands to lay them on his thighs.  “Sometimes holding yourself like this corrects your posture enough to keep you upright.”  Ben hooked his chin on Anakin’s shoulder, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “Though I’m sure you already know that.”

 

Startling, “What do you mean?”

 

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Ben snorted.  “Oh, come now, Anakin—” He let go of Anakin but didn’t step back, “How long are you going to keep up with this charade?  I know you know how to ski.”

 

“What—” Anakin looked awkwardly over his shoulder, made an aborted attempt to turn before remembering his skis, “Could you…?”  He waved a hand, gesturing for Ben to circle around; the instructor made an apologetic noise before doing just that.  “Now,” Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, “What makes you think I’m pretending?”

Another roll of his eyes and Ben put his hands on his hips.  “Well, to start,” he made a show of looking the other man up and down, “your gear isn’t rented, and _is_ very expensive.”

 

Anakin shrugged one shoulder, pointing out, “Plenty of people over-spend when they get into a new hobby.”

 

“Fair enough.” Then, stroking his beard, he grinned “No moonwalking, then.”

 

“Excuse me?” His brows drew together in confusion beneath the hem of his knit cap.

 

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Anakin.  “You never tried to walk normally in your skis,” he explained, sliding his feet back a few steps to demonstrate the inevitable outcome of such an attempt, “I didn’t have to tell you to walk on the edges.” 

 

For a long moment Anakin said nothing, then gave a soft, heartfelt, “ _Damn._ ”

 

Giving a bark of laughter, Ben dropped his arms.  “Yes, and while it’s all very flattering, I’m worried you might hurt yourself if you keep at it.”

 

“Well, don’t.”  He gestured toward his discarded poles, watched Ben retrieve one for him, “I fall down for a living.”  Ben raised an inquisitive brow as he handed over the pole and Anakin actually looked a little bashful.  “I’m a stuntman, so I know how to take a fall.”  He raised one foot awkwardly to indicate his equipment before planting it again to free himself.  “Even on skis.”

 

“That’s a bit of a relief, actually.”  Ben collected his own gear, then waited for Anakin to finish gathering his.  “But why the ruse in the first place?”

 

Anakin took a deep breath as he straightened up; his cheeks were already pink from the cold, though Ben got the distinct impression that wasn’t the only reason any longer.  “I asked about you after I saw you in the lobby, and they told me you only taught beginners.  So…”

 

He didn’t want to be too hard on the younger man, but still couldn’t resist ribbing him a bit.  “And it didn’t occur to you to just talk to me after my shift?”  Starting back toward the lodge he waved Anakin along.

 

Falling into step beside him, “Well, I was hoping to use the extra time together to charm you.”  Ben chuckled, the puffs of air hanging between them a moment before Anakin continued.  “I could ask you out for a drink now,” he observed.

 

“Oh, I’m not sure I should really be encouraging this sort of behavior, Anakin.”  Then, deciding he’d made him suffer enough, “But I _have_ enjoyed our time together, and you did book me for the week.”  The snow crunched beneath Anakin’s feet for a few more steps before he’d realized Ben had paused; Ben waited for him to turn before asking, “What slope are you actually qualified for?”

 

Anakin looked up at him through his lashes, offered a half grin.  “Black Diamond.”

 

Ben’s mouth formed a surprised little ‘o’ as he raised an intrigued brow again.  “Well, after you’ve spent the last two days falling all over the Bunny Hill for me, I think I’d like to see what you can really do.  Who knows?”  He bumped Anakin’s shoulder gently as he stepped to his side, leaning in again for another conspiratorial murmur, “Maybe I’ll fall for you, too.” 


	4. Snippet I, Anakin/Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly expanded version of something I wrote to go with an Inktober illustration last year. Anakin gives carved snippets of wood to his loved ones; this time it’s Ahsoka. I’d like to fold it into something longer I’m plotting in the future.

“I wanted to give you something,” he’d told her, five minutes ago.  Whatever it was seemed to be closed up in his hand as they sat at the table where they took their meals, but no further explanation had come yet.  He opened his mouth once, twice, to speak but then shut it again without a word; Ahsoka wasn’t used to seeing him so tongue-tied. 

 

After another moment spent in silence she prompted, “Anakin?”

 

He made a small frustrated sound at himself and then turned his palm up, opening his fingers.  A string of deep maroon and gold beads slipped free to dangle from his hand while a small carving rested in his palm.  The wood itself was vibrantly hued, the engraved lines a little rough, but delicate.  “I used to make things like this sometimes, when I was younger,” he began, “When I could actually scavenge some wood.”  Even scraps of the stuff had been a luxury in the deserts of Tatooine, not so much in the quiet city where they’d settled on Naboo.   

 

His lips turned up in a small smile, but Anakin kept his eyes focused on the gift rather than Ahsoka’s face.  “Wood isn’t exactly hard to come by here, but they have so many different kinds at the market,” he smoothed his thumb over the swirls of vivid orange in the grain, “This one reminded me of you. And I thought, since you don’t have your beads anymore...”

 

Ahsoka’s smaller hands closed over his to gently pull it, along with the carving and its strand of beads, to her. Her answering smile was as soft as her voice, “It’s beautiful.”


	5. Snippet II, Obi-Wan/Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly expanded version of something I wrote to go with an Inktober illustration last year. Anakin gives carved snippets of wood to his loved ones; this time it’s Obi-Wan. I’d like to fold it into something longer I’m plotting in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the Fourth, everyone! :D

“Obi-wan, wait!”

 

The Jedi turned just steps from his Aethersprite, found Anakin out of breath from chasing after him.  He caught the other man up in his arms before the thought had fully registered, hands moving carefully over his body to steady him.  “Anakin, you shouldn’t—”

 

Anakin held up a hand to quiet him, then laid it on his chest.  “Couldn’t let you go,” he took a deep breath, “before I gave you this.”  From his other hand dangled a small carving, a disk of wood in varying shades of ruddy purple; it hung from a tightly braided cord, the kind Anakin had used to make while acclimating to the motor function of his prosthetic.  And the symbols carved into it… 

 

While he’d never call himself fluent, Obi-Wan had picked up a few of the more common written figures of Anakin’s particular Tatooine dialect over their years together. His fingertips traced over the many symbols of protection carved into the wood as the other man stammered out his explanation, “I know you don’t believe in luck. But if I can’t be there with you, I figured this was the next best thing I _could_ do.”

 

Obi-Wan laid his hand on the curve of Anakin’s neck, a warm, comforting weight that then pulled him close, into a tight embrace. He inhaled deeply before pressing his lips to Anakin’s ear, promising, “I’ll come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
